Curiosity Killed the Arrow
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Someone sets out to find what Oliver knows when he is connected with the Justice League. How exactly did Oliver meet his team mates?
1. Boy Scout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

Clark Kent sat in his passenger sit as Lois Lane, his partner and fellow journalist, drove down the dark empty highway faster than the speed limit allowed. Lois had that glint in her soft brown eyes that made Clark mentally brace himself for their newest story and "adventure". After a blast of phone calls and an excited Lois calling him with a, "Smallville get in the car" they were driving an hour out of the city. He was unaware of their destination but when the car pulled to a halt on the side of the road Clark got out skeptically. That's when Lois got out her flashlight and he immediately knew this was a bad idea.

He had tried reasoning with her, even if he knew she would still have her way. And in doing so she ignored him, turned on her flashlight, and walked down the small path into the dense forest. Looking up and down the empty highway that was lined with nothing but trees he rolled his eyes and chased after her.

"Lois?" Clark asked in a hushed tone, he wasn't sure if they were doing something illegal yet and refrained from his normal tone of voice. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Smallville." She merely replied keeping her quick pace down the path.

"Lois!"

"I got a source telling me about how an abandon warehouse that apparently isn't so abandon anymore." She vaguely told him aiming her flashlight. The thunder above them boomed loudly, only making the smile on Lois's face grow. "And there hasn't been any record of activity in this place since the Dust Bowl. Don't you think that's a little suspicious that suddenly it's just bursting to life like it's the newest coffee shop in the middle of a no bean community?"

"Well maybe we should wait then till…"

"Till what? Morning?" Lois finally halted in her stride and turned towards her partner placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. "C'mon Clark think about it. Mysterious happenings, _happening_ about twenty feet away from us. I just _happen_ to get a mysterious phone call telling me about it. This could be the story of the lifetime and you want to wait till you've had breakfast!"

Thinking as if she had gotten to her point and it was a very foolproof and sound point she turned on her heels and started walking again. Lowering her flashlight to the ground Clark stared grimly at the fence they had somehow managed to find. To the average eye it looked like a random fence in the middle of the woods blocking off one side of trees to another side of trees. That's what had Clark worried. Lois made her body through the slim hole of the fence and continued on without giving a second glance at Clark. Sighing he made his way through the fence which ripped easily in half for his large frame, Lois not noticing this, and silently cursed at the small rip he had received on his shirt.

They ventured further and Clark could see Lois's frustration starting to grow. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he froze.

"Lois, I don't think…" Clark began before Lois was flung across into a tree and falling limply unconscious. Listening with his super hearing Clark reacted too late when he heard the soft breath.

Clark flew back with a grunt as the brute force hit him square in the chin. Something walked from the shadows as if they spread apart like dust and stalked towards him.

"Raven! Cease fire!" a voice commanded. Clark jumped and ran, hitting his now visible attacker to the ground.

"Boy Scout!" Clark froze. Turning around a tall clad figure in green leather landed in front of his attacker placing a hand on Clark's chest.

"Oliver?!" Clark spoke allowed as Green Arrow removed his hood in return.


	2. Team Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything else really.**

Clark flew back with a grunt as the brute force hit him square in the chin. Something walked from the shadows as if they spread apart like dust and stalked towards him.

"Raven! Cease fire!" a voice commanded. Clark jumped and ran, hitting his now visible attacker to the ground.

"Boy Scout!" Clark froze. Turning around a tall clad figure in green leather landed in front of his attacker placing a hand on Clark's chest.

"Oliver?!" Clark spoke aloud as the Green Arrow removed his hood in return. Pulling off his glasses he stared at Clark looking at the prone form of Lois and then back at him. The figure whom Clark assumed was Raven, stood up slowly. His jaw nearly dropped as the inside of their hood was pitch black and then the soft shadows vanished revealing the guarded and confused face of a young woman. Long black hair was laying down her shoulders. She was dressed in dark violet pants and vest, a leather string braided down her chest and a short shroud of leather wrapped around her shoulders.

"Not that I mind the occasional visit for lunch at the office, Clark, but what are you doing here?" Oliver asked. Clark lifted an eyebrow at "Raven" but kept his attention on Oliver.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Am I missing the group meeting?" A new voice asked out loud. From the shadows came another figure dressed in black. He was about as tall as Oliver with a hood that covered his head, a crease down the middle creating two large points. Wrapped around his wrists were two large metal looking bracelets. Stepping forward in what appeared to be an imposing manner he crossed his arms and his muscles flexed. Clark spotted the red tattoo of a bat on his arm and felt even more uneasy.

"Having some new adjustments to the team, Oliver." Clark stated watching, as the newcomer seemed unfazed by the fact the one of them had been revealed.

"Whose this guy?" The black figure retorted keeping his stance, his tone almost sarcastic or dry.

"Raven, scan the area." Oliver ordered as she looked between the young vigilante and Clark before running into the forest. "What are you doing here, Clark?"

"A source called about strange activity in the old warehouses in the woods. Lois…" Clark explained as Oliver nodded knowing it was not uncommon for his ex's bursts of curiosity that normally led to her getting into trouble.

"Well they weren't wrong." Oliver walked over to Lois bending down and checking the small wound on her head. "Someone has been shipping in biogenetics to this area. And it's not the first."

"Luthorcorp?" Clark asked, the irritation from the other figure was evident even without see his face.

"That's the idea." Oliver nodded.

"Guys, what's the hold up?" Clark held in a sigh of relief at the first familiar voice he had heard so far that night. Victor Stone in his silver tunic walked into view behind Clark and turned to look at him. "Kent?"

"Would somebody please mind explaining to me what's going on?!" The black figure growled in exasperated frustration.

Raven appeared again behind Oliver. "We set off an alarm." Her soft whispery voice informed.

As if on quo the forest suddenly blared to life, lights shining brightly around them, leaving them exposed. Clark's sharp hearing caught the footfalls of men running throughout from the now visible building.

Oliver jumped back into his professional manner as he pulled his hood back up and placing his glasses on, pushing the sudden appearance of Clark to the back of his mind; he held his hand up to the comm. in his ear.

"Green Arrow to Black Canary."

"Go Black Canary."

"Mission aborted. Meet back at base. ETA 2 hours." Lifting Lois into his arms, Oliver looked at Raven as if she knew which way to go and to Clark's surprise she turned in the opposite direction he and Lois had came.

"Batman, think you can create a distraction?" Oliver asked as they stopped suddenly, hiding as three guards ran past them. Without answering "Batman" left. Oliver, Raven, and Victor began running, Clark jogging with them. They ran through a couple more yards of trees before they were on a paved road, a few buildings surrounding them. Clark stopped and began taking in the surroundings. There were several small buildings and one large building, trucks and storage units parked next to them.

"Boy Scout!" Oliver called making Clark run after them again. Reaching what seemed to be the fence's gate, Victor moved to the small power box off to the side as Oliver and Raven rushed over to the gate.

"Jamming all systems." Victor said automatically his eye turning the mechanical red. "Jamming complete."

Oliver nodded. The gate began to close and they started jogging towards it Raven at the front of the pack. But suddenly Raven stopped and turned to her left before looking over at Oliver. Oliver handed Lois to Clark and pulled out his bow.

"Go!" He ordered. Victor and Raven dashed away but Clark stayed as Oliver was aiming at nothing. Then suddenly two guards came around the corner and spotted them, running with guns raised. The arrows soared into the guards' chests before the electrical shock knocked them out cold. Bouncing on his heels he turned into a sprint, Clark behind him, and barely made it past the gate before is shut completely, locking them out, and every one inside in.

"Wait! What about the other…" Clark shouted, the explosion cutting him off. Turning around to see the south wing of the building in flames.

"He's fine." Oliver said in a mock frank voice and began running again to meet up with the other two. Their sprint slowed into a jog as the building behind them grew further away in distance. A small black plane flew over them, Oliver giving it a small nod.

* * *

Lois groaned as the world slowly spun into view. Blinking she was hoping the face of prince charming or at least a hot male nurse would be standing in front of her in concern. When her vision finally sharpened though she clearly let the disappointment show on her face.

"Lois?" Clark's voice asked his tone laced with concern.

"Bubble space, Smallville." Lois mumbled pushing back the farm boy. Lifting her hand to her head she winced at the large bump she felt. Looking around she frowned, furrowing her brow at the IV in her hand. Lying in a hospital bed, the morning sunlight leaking through her windows. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Clark said sitting back anxiously. Lois would have laughed at the ludicrous question but didn't as she realized what she truly did remember wasn't a lot. Looking out the window at the daylight she frowned.

"We were driving. My source called about something." Blinking at the new headache she felt Lois couldn't remember much else. "What…"

"Lois," Clark relaxed. Turning on his big puppy dog eyes onto her, Lois crossed her arms. "There was an accident. We swerved and hit a tree."

"We did?" Lois gapped confused. "Really?"

"Don't you remember?" Clark watched as the confusion grew on Lois's face.

* * *

"Oliver!" Clark stormed into the barn finally seeing the civilian clothed billionaire.

"Clark," Oliver greeted as he searched through a file. "Nice to see you too. How's Lois?"

After he had left Lois at the hospital Clark had sped home. Oliver, Victor, and Raven had reconvened at the Kents' farm but Clark had taken Lois to the hospital and stayed there to cover up what had gone down in the woods. He was afraid if he left her alone Lois's curiosity would have gotten the best of her and she would have gone looking for answers.

"What is going on?" Clark demanded as he followed Oliver into the house and living room. "What were you doing there last night? Who are these people?"

"Your just in time for the meeting." Oliver smiled leaving Clark with all his questions unanswered. Turning around to chase after Oliver, he was cut off when a blur rushed in front of him.

"What's up amigo?!" Bart was the same, only a few inches taller. His light brown hair long and sweeping around his ears. The small peach color in his cheeks and his smile was still held intact on his face, mischievous as a child, and it was bigger than ever at the sight of Clark's arrival. Clark began to feel overwhelmed and walked into the kitchen only to find AC sitting at the counter with a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Dude!" AC greeted in his same fashion. "Your mom makes killer sandwiches."

"Clark!" Chloe voice came as the petite blonde bounced down the stairs from the wooden loft. "I heard what happened. Is Lois ok?"

"She's fine. I don't think she remembers anything. You mind caring to explain how Lois was thrown so hard into a tree and how I was able to be knocked down."

"Who? Rachel did that?" Chloe gapped before seeing the upset look on Clark's face and rushed to explain. "She's telekinetic."

"From the meteors?" Clark assumed but Chloe shook her head pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"No. She _was_ a sorceress but I don't really know much about her." Chloe answered honestly with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't talk to anyone really." AC shrugged as well before returning to his sandwich.

"Except Ollie." Bart added his excitement clearly showing as he bounced around.

"She just joined a few weeks ago." Chloe finished with a laugh.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Clark asked again hoping once more that he would get some answers. The blonde reporter gave him a half smile in understanding with a look that said she would explain everything soon.

"You guys coming or what?" Victor hollered at them. With one massive bight AC's sandwich was gone and Chloe had set down the coffee mug. Bart hit Clark on the arm playfully and super sped out of the house. They returned to the barn where Oliver and Dinah were setting up a small screen on Clark's desk in the loft. Clark didn't even bother exchanging hellos this time. Bart sat on the couch with a smirk as AC smacked him on the back of the head to move over. Victor took a seat on the arm rest and Clark just relented and stood with crossed arms.

"You aren't going to start the party without me are you?" A voice came. Turning a tall young man with broad shoulders strolled into the barn. He had dark chocolate hair and rich brown eyes with a smooth face and a cross between a smirk and a scowl on his lips.

"Clark, you've met Batman." Oliver said without looking up.

"Terry." He said shaking Clark's hand with a firm and almost challenging grip. "McGinnis."

"Clark Kent." Clark replied suspiciously. He was in a pair of jeans with sturdy leather boots that matched his black t-shirt.

"Dude, Terry's got the sweetest black jet. It's totally…" Bart began to explain but Oliver appeared once more with a laptop in hand.

"Over the past several months biogentics have been shipped from the Subterranean to discrete locations across different parts of the US and Asia." Oliver started pressing the button on the control as footage appeared on the screen. "These were caught with Queens Satellite in the middle of a remote island by Guam."

"So far there hasn't been any specific activity or reports. Still it's been raising a few eyebrows." Chloe added.

"SO ...it's like a bunch of storage units or something?" Bart asked aloud. Smiling Chloe nodded

"And if I was able to find out about this than it won't be long before Luthorcorp does too." Oliver continued on.

"Or already has." Victor put in. AC raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Worst case scenario, Luthorcorp moves in and decides to get a little more supplies for 33.1." She shrugged. Bart gave a rather dramatic,

"Whoa..."

"How can we stop it?" Clark spoke up finally. The idea of 33.1 was already bad enough. But add in nearly several hundreds of warehouses full of biogentics then they would have a lot more problems. Not only would people with special abilities be tested on but normal average people might be as well.

"We can't." Chloe answered, her eyebrows set low with a grim line on her face. The rest of the group seemed to take the same disappointment. "Not until we can find out whose responsible for this and what exactly it's being used for."

"Don't want to look like terrorists." Dinah summed up. "That's attention we don't need."

"How were we not able to find out about it before?" Terry questioned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"The sender's signal keeps getting scrambled. And whoever is buying this stuff is making a good job at covering their tracks." Chloe answered tiredly. "I've tried to find a possible trail but so far I haven't found anything. I can't pinpoint a specific company or person until I can identify the sender."

"Well that's just great." Terry sarcastically retorted in a dry tone. "We've got a bunch of pictures with a dead end lead."

"You saw the security last night." A whispery voice interrupted coming from the corner. Clark was surprised; it was Rachel. Her voice was a hushed whisper that sent nearly chills down his spine. He hadn't even noticed she was there. Rachel was a petite young woman with a skinny figure. Her jet-black hair, that was so dark it glinted blue, was up in long golden pins with a red jewel on the ends of them. She was wearing soft fabric violet shirt that was clipped on the side of her sleeves so that you could see part of her arms and a pair of jeans. "There was another unit of guards close by. They were on their way when we were leaving."

She said this more to Oliver than the rest of them but everyone seemed to divulge the information.

"So what's the plan green man." Victor finally asked the unspoken question.

"We lay low. Dinah is still checking to see if we were spotted at all." Oliver said with caution. "We need to stay alert. We don't know who this is or what they're capable of doing."

"Yeah that and Ollie's ego is to big to be wrong that you can barely breathe in here." Bart teased his cheeky remark only receiving a dangerous smirk back from the blonde vigilante. "Why can't I just super speed on in there, plant a bug, and scoop out the place? I'd be done in thirty seconds."

"Because the last time you went snooping around alone you got electrocuted by Lex Luthor and we had to come save your sorry butt that will be training with Terry in Gotham if you don't stop bouncing off the walls." Oliver replied back to the teenager with the same playful tone. Only his words had more of a underlining meaning of concern. The smile dropped form Bart's face as he saw the raised eyebrow from Terry. Just thinking about the last time he had been training with the "Bats", as he happily called him, made his muscles at the memory sending shivers down his spin. Oliver then grew serious.

"I mean it, Bart."

Bart raised his hand in surrender. "Don't sweat it, boss man. Cross my heart and all that crap or whatever."

* * *

Nearly three weeks had passed. Nothing had been happening at the hidden plants in the woods, which made Oliver all the more suspicious. The team had split off into pairs. Victor and AC somewhere down south while Dinah and Rachel had gone north.

_AC climbed through the underwater tunnel meeting up with Victor who was waiting with his arms crossed. _

"_About time, fish stick." Victor said as AC merely smirked. Holding up the camera he tossed it to Victor as Victor tossed him his shirt. Lifting an eyebrow Cyborg scanned through most of the pictures. "Nice. Any trouble?" _

"_Nope. In and out." AC replied. Victor nodded and started walking hitting his comrade's chest. _

"_Alright. Let's get out of here." Looking around AC followed suit. _

* * *

_Black Canary and Raven stalked through the snow towards the site. _

"_Three to the right." Raven's whispery voice warned. Black Canary nodded as she turned to the right and soon three guards were casually walking around the corner straight towards them. One spotted the two young women and soon their guns were being aimed at them. Raven held her ears calmly as her companion let out her sharp scream and the guards fell to the floor. _

"_Let's go." Dinah spoke in a hushed tone. They climbed the metal stairs quickly and as soon as she reached the top, Black Canary hastened her steps. Four large trucks were being unloaded into the buildings._

"_Something's not right." Rachel whispered, as she stood frozen in place. But Black Canary ignored her and moved further down the catwalk. Rachel gasped as she lost concentration as a large body ran into her pushing her off the metal structure. Black Canary turned sharply around and before she could do anything the large man grabbed her by the neck. _

"_Gotcha!" He grinned lifting her up and squeezing her neck. Sizing her up his smile grew. Dinah grasped for any amount of oxygen but only felt her feet leave the ground. "What do we have here? A little birdie." _

_He spun her around so fast and lifted her over the railing. Twisting her arm behind her back his grip tightened even more around her throat. _

_"Do you know what happens to birdie's when you throw a rock at it?" There was a loud crack and Dinah's scream was only a croak as her wrist sent fire down her arm. "Their wings get broken."_

_"Not when you can't see them." A voice appeared behind them. Raven held her hand up towards him as shadows swarm around him like ghosts. Yelling out he waved his hands around in the air releasing Dinah from his pin. Holding her hand to her chest she spun around and kicked the blind man unconscious. Dinah took the lead and began running. Jumping down the staircase they landed in the snow._

"_Cover our tracks." Black Canary hissed. Raven turned around and began running backwards swinging her arms, the snow blowing with a force covering their footsteps. _

Terry had his own business to deal with in Gotham meaning Oliver was stuck with the hyperactive teenaged Bart. Which wasn't as bad, since Oliver had meetings and a banquet this evening with Bart refusing to stay in the penthouse all day and spent most of his time with Clark or how Oliver saw it; babysitting.

* * *

Bart sat at the Kent's kitchen counter with his hand supporting his head. After racing Clark home he had gone into the kitchen in hopes of find some food while he waited for Clark and instead found something worse than death. Chloeliscious's cousin; Lois Lane. The caffeinated woman was looking at Bart as she stirred madly, bucket size bowl held in the crock of her arm.

"You know everyone has a thing right? And why wouldn't I have a thing. I should have several things. You have a thing right?" Lois asked making Bart slightly uneasy at the way she was flinging the spatula around. Opening his mouth to reply she quickly cut him off. "Right. So I when I'm flustered or confused…or sometimes both. I get that way sometimes where I'm both flustered and confused. I make pancakes. I don't eat the pancakes. Ok maybe like one or two. But I make pancakes to help me think." Lois turned around to flip a pancake over letting Bart finally speak.

"Wo-ow that's weird." He muttered.

"Pancake?" Lois turned around with a plate of about four different kinds of pancakes. Placing the plate in front of Bart she finally stopped and the young teenager thanked the powers that be. But then she stared at him waiting.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She spoke breathlessly. Bart jumped and looked down at the plate and then back up at the strange woman slightly afraid. Then her face showed obvious epiphany. "Syrup! You need syrup!"

She turned around sharply with her head in the fridge faster than Bart had ever run. Clark blurred into the kitchen and grinned at the sight of Bart before noticing Lois. His smile fell from his face as he looked at Bart who merely shrugged. Lois spun around and ran head first into Clark's chest.

"Geez, Smallville!" She gasped holding the bottle of syrup to her chest protectively.

"You ok, Lois?" Asked with caution, Clark got the grateful look from Bart.

"Besides you nearly knocking me over and having no memory of what happened two days before three weeks ago,which I am working on by the way, I'm fine. I'm making pancakes."

Lois hurried out soon after rambling about deadlines and migraine medicines.

"I think Rach might have hit Lois a little to hard." Bart said aloud, a mouthful of pancake. Clark's mouth was set in a grim line but refrained from replying. His worries were on whether Lois would begin to remember and what might happen if she did.

* * *

Oliver smiled as the press took their pictures of him and the beautiful, Katrina, his date for the evening. Katrina was a tall long blonde ballerina from the Russian ballet who nearly towered over Oliver. She spoke very little English so when they had moved onto mingling throughout the crowd of rich folk she remained quiet.

Queen Industries had already donated to the specific cause for the benefit, what exactly it was escaped Oliver, and all Oliver need to do was to show up and take a few pictures. What he really was anxious for was to be going out tonight later to check out a newly active plant Chloe had discovered just outside the miles radius of a dormant 33.1. He spent most of the evening planning and strategizing in his head that it occurred to him on several occasions that he hadn't heard a word of what people were saying to him. He was still trying to decide if he should take Bart with him or not when suddenly a loud cheery voice appeared behind him.

"Oliver, my boy!" Oliver was spun around and suddenly embraced in a massive hug that nearly knocked the wind out of him. He felt his body jerk as he was patted on the back and immediately recognized his abrupt friendly attacker.

"Mr. Rainsfield." Oliver smiled as he was released. Charles Rainsfield had been an associate of both Oliver's father AND Lionel Luthor. A proper businessman with a round stomach, pink cheeks, and gray mustache, he had known Oliver nearly his whole life…Or so Rainsfield says. Oliver could only remember the few visits the man made. It was the only time Robert Queen and Lionel Luthor would do business meetings together.

"Oliver, you're a young man now. A businessman! Call me Charles." Rainsfield boomed with his loud voice. He grinned at Katrina and then gave a sneaky look at Oliver before lifting Katrina's hand kissing it. "What a remarkable young woman. Beautiful."

Katrina giggled in an annoying way as she blushed.

"You're…to kind, sir." Katrina struggled to get out in English. As Rainsfield and Katrina continued to chant Oliver excused himself and stepped a foot away to get a drink that he drank full with a wince. He never could stand Charles when he was younger and he still couldn't. The man was deaf in one ear and although he was a kind goodhearted gentleman it took a lot of patience to have a full conversation with him. Feeling like he should rescue his date Oliver placed down the empty cup. Ordering one more he gave a silent toast to the bartender before taking a half drink.

"So, what brings you to Metropolis?" Oliver casually asked making his way back into their little circle.

"Ah, always the quizzical one, Oliver boy." Charles grinned proudly. "I'm here on business, unofficially if you know what I mean."

Oliver tilted his head to the side with what he hoped was a confused expression to show his interest.

"I'm scooping out the competition. It appears Wayne Industries stock has gone down."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way out of it. You always do." A smug voice entered making Oliver wishing for another drink.

"Lex." He sighed wrapping his arm around Katrina's waist. The tall bald form of the youngest Luthor stepped next to Rainsfield. He was in an elegant tux that fit him well and two tall champagne glasses in his hand.

"Ms. Putina. You were remarkable last night. I thank you for such a lovely performance." Lex handed Katrina the glass who blushed once more. Oliver narrowed his eyes at the shorter form of Lex who gave him a smug hidden smirk at Oliver's annoyance. "It's good to see you, Charles."

Instead of the hug Charles held out a hand to Lex, shaking it while he patted his shoulder. Shrugging off the awkward tension Charles smiled at the both of them.

"My how much you two have grown." Placing his hand on both their shoulders. Oliver forced a grin as he took another swig of his drink, Lex smirking as he too took a drink.

* * *

She was running. Running though as if her life depended on it. Something was blocking her way and she pushed threw it, the plastic sheet falling behind her. But she didn't see the small metal structure and her body fell over it with a loud crack. Everything slowed as the poles clattered around her and then the monster finally caught up with her. He was standing behind her as the predator had finally tricked his prey into a trap. Body numb and vision blurring her breathing got heavy. _I have to keep…moving._ She thought. Attempting to get up something kicked her side. _Again…_ She tried again but something smashed her back and she fell heavy to the floor. In a final attempt to move she crawled forward and a laugh came. Something gripped her ankle and suddenly she was flying backwards. And then she screamed.

Rachel gasped as she awoke with a start, flinching away as the blanket fell harmlessly on her shoulder.

* * *

Oliver was interrupted from his conversation with Jeff Tracy when pained familiar "ding" of a glass silenced the room. Lex was standing in the middle of the room with his glass raised.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening. But I'd personally like to congratulate Marie Von Trough on her Foundation for the Impaired." Lex waited as the crowd clapped, the sheepish woman smiling.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my money." The crowd laughed at his joke but Oliver muttered something under his breath once Lex lifted his glass again.

"To Marie." He toasted.

Then suddenly Lex's glass shattered and the bald man jumped back cradling his bleeding hand.

"Nobody move!" Gunfire created havoc as Oliver pushed down his date who was screaming shrilly. "Jewels, money, anything of value. In the bag! Now!"

Glass shattered as four gunmen stormed into view. Lex cursed as he made a swift exit out the back before anyone saw him. Oliver clenched his jaw as he took in the situation. Two of the gunmen had automatics and one with a rifle while the one who appeared to be the leader had his own 9mm.

…And he was loosing circulation in his arm from the blonde Russian's grip. Katrina was stronger than she looked.

People fumbled with their watches and jewelry as they quickly dropped it into the bag, grateful to be out of the range of the gun barrel. Oliver compliantly unlatched his watch and threw it to the center of the floor. Taking off his cufflinks he placed those down as well and moved to pull his wallet out, his fingers tracing over the small arrowhead in his pocket. He could easily take down all of them but there were too many people, he didn't know if there was anyone waiting outside, and there was no way of knowing if he decided to fight back if anyone else would tried to as well. Looking over he saw Jeff Tracy nearly ready to pounce. Clearing his throat Jeff looked over at Oliver who shook his head. Jeff had five young sons and Oliver would not let him get hurt or worse killed. While Oliver could take care of himself, Jeff could not. Jeff nodded and relaxed a little.

"It'll be ok." Oliver whispered to Katrina who was looking even more frightened.

"I said all valuables." A voice spoke as Oliver stopped, gun pressed on the back of his head. "That includes you, Queen."

**a/n: forgive the spelling errors, its 3:32 am rite now. Ill fix them later.**


	3. Terry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

**a/n: *coughs and looks around inconspicuously***

Chloe slowly walked up to the watch tower door, bag of groceries and a purse held precautious in her arm. Fiddling with her keys for a moment she jumped as the bag left her arm and the door swung open. Grinning Bart folded the now empty paper bag and placed it on the stack of used bags.

"What's up Chloeliscious," Bart asked with a grin.

"You're early, Bart," Chloe smiled at the young teenager. "Like always."

"Hey, I'm just a punctual guy," Bart shrugged grabbing his customary bag of Munchies and following Chloe into the living room. The league was having their monthly meeting and to Bart the process was like clockwork. He would arrive first to steal his bag of chips Chloe always had in stock in the small kitchen to the side and then would flirt with Chloe as the others showed up, Victor then Dinah then Rachel and then AC, finally Oliver would arrived with their next assignments. Terry would show up normally later in the meeting and then would leave once again back to Gotham by the end of it. Though this evening Oliver would be at his charity thing or whatever.

"Where's Clark," Chloe asked noticing the super farmer boy's absence. Bart shrugged as he licked his fingers.

"He had to finish something with that scary chick with the pancake fetish," Chloe couldn't keep the amusement off her face at the way Bart was referring to her cousin. The door opened as Victor walked into the room. Bart turned around and waved a cheesy hand. "Wuzzmupm."

Victor grimaced at the teenager's open mouth filled with stuffed chips and slapped him across the back of the head.

"Wash your hands,"

Bart shrugged and continued to eat the chips. Victor rolled his eyes and gave another shove on the back of his curly head and stealing a handful of the chips.

* * *

Oliver was hefted up as the ringleader turned to face the unknown vigilante.

Oliver saw it coming but had to stick to his character and gasped for breath as the butt of the gun rammed into his stomach. The man in front of him grabbed his hair to inspect the billionaire up close.

"You'd make a nice ransom," The man smirked at the cold glare from Oliver who scowled.

"Sorry," Oliver rasped out. "I don't do blind dates."

The man rammed Oliver's face into the bar counter before kneeing him again.

The man with the rifle grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him up, waiting for his next orders. "Take him to the car."

"Now listen here…" A voice interrupted. Oliver groaned at the familiarity of it and saw Rainsfield starting to stand up. One of the gunmen kicked Rainsfield back down before giving another swift kick to his face.

"Stop," Oliver demanded looking back over at the leader. "I'll go."

The man grinned in return and Oliver was then led out of the ballroom.

Shoving through the doors with the barrel still poking him in the ribs, Oliver silently complied with his hands raised. He was led to a small black car over by the alleyway.

"Who...Who is that," The driver asked pointing at Oliver.

"Boss wants him. Get back in the car," His captor ordered but the skittery driver shook his head. Demanding to know who he was once more the driver gave Oliver enough distraction as he spun around in action. He grabbed the gun ramming the butt into his captor's head.

He turned towards the driver freezing at the new gun aimed at his head. "D...d-d-don't move," The gun shook in his hand but he kept a good aim at Oliver's forehead. Then swiftly the driver was kicked across the alley and onto the ground out cold. The black hooded figure came into view and smirked over at his leader, handing him a pile of green leather.

"Need a hand,"

"New toys," Oliver raised an eyebrow at Terry's new gauntlets with scallops around his wrists and the bronze belt.

"New face," Terry retorted acknowledging Oliver's newly black eye.

"At least I got a bike," Oliver replied pulling on his tunic.

"I'm working on the car," Oliver could just hear the smirk in Terry's voice at their banter. Sliding on his glasses and hood he checked his crossbow. "That makes it three."

Terry gestured over towards the unconscious man with the rifle. Oliver opened his mouth to reply but instead spun around pushing Terry down. His stun arrow flew into the driver's chest letting the man fall back to the ground.

"Four," Oliver grinned in a mocking tone.

* * *

_Oliver walked into the bedroom soberly. Gotham rain softly pelted the room's windows as a few people stood around and talked. One group was by the bed while another was set off to the side. With the mixture of the rain and the soft beeps and hums of machinery Oliver stood by himself uncomfortable and somewhat awkward in his suit. Charles Rainsfield spotted the young man and bounced up. _

"_Oliver my boy. How good it is to see you," He hugged him only adding to Oliver's discomfort. They shared a few words before Oliver moved to the bed. Bruce Wayne, an old man, lay sleeping soundly. Oliver sighed as he held the man's hand._

"_You always were a stubborn hard ass," Oliver muttered. The doctors had said Wayne should have passed weeks ago and that it was a miracle that he had lasted this long. Again Oliver sighed but this time it was laced with the poison of sadness. Bruce had been a friend; Oliver owed him more than he could pay. _

_Looking up his attention was caught by the rising volume of a whispered argument between Rainsfield and a tall young man with soft brown hair and dark memorizing eyes. Oliver noticed he wasn't the only one who was watching the spectacle, others in the room watched and whispered, before the young man stormed past Rainsfield heatedly and out the room. _

_Oliver stayed several more days at Wayne Manor, visiting said Wayne everyday. The young man who Oliver saw the first day, Terry had been his name, would be found by Bruce's side throughout most of the afternoon. Oliver never saw him for the rest of the day so it was no problem calling in with Chloe to find out how the Justice League was doing during his absence. _

_A week passed before Oliver finally heard Terry speak. Sitting around the large long table with Charles stopping in for a visit and helping himself to a plate of breakfast and he seemed short and impatient. The room remained in silence, the plates clattering and clanking, with Terry not looking at either of them but with a hint of something Oliver could not place literally leaking off the cold exterior of the young man. It was almost as if he was amused with Charles's obvious irritation. _

"_I cannot believe this! This is unacceptable," Rainsfield threw down the newspaper. Oliver lifted an eyebrow looking at the headlines and pictures. Plural. Meaning two. _

'_BATMAN'S GOT COMPANY!' It read. Under it showed two pictures; One: a fight with a tall black dressed figure and then another of Oliver as Green Arrow. Apparently witnesses reported spotting the green-leathered clad vigilante last night when Oliver's curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had gone to explore the city of Gotham. Stopping a few minor muggings nothing major had happened. _

"_Not only is that little…rodent becoming a menace to this city now some…some…green vegetable," Charles growled turning a glare at Terry who snorted. _

"_Whose Batman," Oliver asked between the two. _

"_You should be lucky you don't have to deal with these…these psychos, Oliver," Rainsfield growled taking a bight of eggs. Terry's eyebrow twitched as he reached for his orange juice._

"_What do you think," Oliver asked. Charles and Terry both seemed slightly surprised as the blonde billionaire acknowledged Wayne's ward. Terry looked over at Charles who sent a rather threatening glance towards the younger man before he went back to his eggs._

"_Well," Terry spoke looking at Oliver's curious eyes. "A guy who dresses up like a bat clearly has issues."_

"_So, Oliver," Rainsfield said looking over at Oliver once more. "What do you plan to do this evening?"_

"_I have a few conference calls," Oliver shrugged. _

"_I'm sure Queen Industries has missed you," Rainsfield replied sipping his coffee. _

"_Something like that," Oliver muttered returning to his breakfast, flipping the newspaper to the sports._

* * *

_"Anything," Green Arrow asked into his comm. _

"_Nothing but a few tabloid claims," Chloe replied scanning her computer screens. "Apparently Batman is really Elvis in disguise."_

_Oliver was pretty sure he heard the distinct exclamation from Bart in the background._

"_When do you plan on coming back, man," Victor asked._

"_Yeah, man, we…" Bart began to say before there was a muffled struggle, Victor obviously grabbing the comm. back. Hoping to bring his team back to business he cleared his throat._

"_I should be back soon. You guys know the routine, Cyborg and Raven head west, Aquaman, Impulse south."_

"_You got it Boss man," Bart exclaimed after what sounded like a high five with Oliver could only assume was AC. _

_Lifting an eyebrow, Oliver watched as a three-car caravan drove down the recently deserted street. The neighborhood wasn't completely left in shambles but it was obvious that the new black Cadillac's didn't fit in down the back streets of the Gotham neighborhood._

"_Switching to silent and running. Green Arrow out," And with a click Oliver ended the connection narrowing his eyes as the car turned left._

* * *

The socialites in the party were a total of three emotions during their current predicament: scared, angered, or bored. One teenager with a sharp face and a dark locks looked bored to tears as he sat back; drink in one hand and two supermodel thin girls on either side of him.

"Where's Tobey," One of the men growled waiting for their partner to return. They had already been staying there too long. The plan was to run in and run out. Holding his gun as if a safety net he listened quietly. The crowd made a low rumble of pitiful sounds as he stalked his way through the floor. "Shut up. I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Eric, calm down," The leader hissed. Suddenly a loud husky laugh rang throughout the large hall. "What the…"

"Which one of you did that," Eric yelled looking at the crowd frantically aiming his gun "WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THAT? ANSWER ME!"

Their third companion only had a moment to give out a small squeak before something pulled him up into the air in the far darkness of the ceiling. Eric and the leader turned around while Eric began shooting up as ceiling rained down onto the occupants of the room. Stopping finally he wheezed out short breathes of exertion as he stared up expectantly.

"Steve…" He said turning towards his leader. But Steve was gone. "Steve?"

Looking around wildly he held his gun at the ready.

The arrow zipped past Eric so fast he barely had a moment to turn out of the way before the gun fall from his bleeding hands. Green Arrow swung down from the rope kicking Eric in the chest. Eric stumbled back a moment stunned before he regained his footing and lunged for the green man in front of him. Oliver sidestepped before quickly grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him backwards on the ground. Punching him twice he quickly attached the thin cable to Eric's belt and shot an arrow upward watching as Eric's limp form was pulled up with the rest of his unconscious crew.

Tobey limped in calling out, "Queen's gone! Gree…" Stopping short he quickly cursed and pulled out his own handgun. Terry reached out behind him and pulled the gun sharply from his hand before elbowing Tobey in the face, sending him to the ground. Silently Terry walked through the crowd to Oliver.

"Cops are a block away," His low voice said to Green Arrow. Nodding both quickly separated again taking opposite directions of an exit making haste to leave the bewildered party.

* * *

Oliver stood in front of his desk nursing a cold drink to his bruised eye as he worked his best as the disgruntled billionaire. The police had come and gone and it had been discussed with the rest of the league that he was merely to be the bruised ego for the night. And even if the drink was merely a prop he still couldn't knock off the thought of how the ice-cold glass made his cut feel less spiteful. The soft ding merely was another annoyance to his headache as someone strolled from the elevator into his office.

"Oliver," Rainsfield boomed in a loud worried voice. "Thank heavens your alright."

Before Oliver could get out of the chair the large man once again threw him into another embrace. Going slightly cross-eyed at the thunderous tone the man had, Oliver was quick to hide his discomfort and returned the man a smile.

"For heaven's sake has no one tended to you," The man held him at arm's length staring at his eye.

"No, honestly," Oliver began before Rainsfield shoved him down on the chair and turned to one of his cabinets.

"Now, now my boy. It's never a bruise on one's pride to put on the old butterfly bandage on after a good tussle," He shook his fist and smiled slightly at Oliver before turning back to the cabinet. Rainsfield had yet to change. Oliver still could barely grasp what the man was saying. "What would you parents' think if I just left you in this state?"

"Never knew you were one to play doctor, Charlie," A husk tone echoed throughout the room. Rainsfield jumped before a scowl marred his once jolly face.

"Terrence," Rainsfield spoke, the distain clearly laced his is voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Terry's tall body entered the room as he walked from the shadows of the hallway. He made an obvious check of the elder man's wardrobe, the tuxedo, expensive shoes, and cufflinks.

"Still running Wayne Enterprise," Terry smirked walking past the older man his shoulder nudging roughly causing Rainsfield to stagger back. His face turned a shade of red at Terry, Oliver watching cautiously at the side lines knowing fully well Terry would not want him interfering.

"If you have come here to bother Oliver with the fact that you can not accept that I am CEO of Wayne Enterprise then..."

"Tell me again Charlie how you were able to swindle Bruce into letting you control his company,"

"He is not in fair health and you know it," Charles blistered.

"I also have a pretty good idea as to who put him in that health," Terry snarled his emotions bubbling from the cool surface.

"He has left you with a trust fund and his estate, Terrence," Rainsfield sighed pouring himself a drink. "Took you into his home, cared for you, made sure your were fed and educated. I do not understand why you insist upon creating such a spectacle of your childish daydreams," Taking a drink he stepped forward towards Terry. "Grow up Terrence. Despite what you may think of me, Bruce is my friend. I am running Wayne Enterprise and your little tantrums won't change that."

The two glared at each other. Terry didn't even attempt to hide his onslaught of hatred as the man's statement was frustratingly true. Seeing the sight of recognition in his young eyes, Rainsfield let the corner of his lips twitch upward in victory.

"It was good seeing you, Oliver," Taking a last sip he placed the glass down and turned towards the elevator. "Terrence."

The awkward tension suffocated the room even more as the man left as Oliver waited for his teammate to regain control of his temper.

"I talked with Chloe," Terry spoke still staring after Rainsfield. "Clark is watching Bart. The other's are on scouting mode."

"Good," Oliver set his mouth in a grim line.

* * *

Clark lifted an eyebrow as Rachel hovered in mid air, her legs crossed and arms out, meditating with her eyes closed. Looking over at Bart, the teen merely shrugged going back his fifth bowl of chips. The two walked over to Chloe who was typing madly across the wide spread of the keyboard.

"The police reports from who busted Oliver's party are already in and let me tell you these guys have been anywhere you can think of in the criminal underworld. Fraud, murder, theft, you name it they've done it."

"Man, wish I could have been there! Ollie sure he doesn't need my help," Bart asked staring at computer screen with a hopefully look that was immediately shot down by the voice of said blonde Ollie.

"I'm positive Impulse," The teen failed miserably at hiding his disappointment and Clark gave him a half smile shrugging.

"How's it looking over there?"

"Green Arrow," Terry's voice answered before Oliver could continue on. Little words apparently spoke volumes, Clark had noticed, because the tone in Oliver's voice changed and he started running.

"Switching to silent and running. I'll be there soon Batman."

* * *

_Oliver slammed on his brakes giving out a loud curse as the body that was in front of his car stood frozen. Swerving he didn't see the person suddenly leap out of the way and back into the fight that was taking part in the alley until his car was halted in the middle of the street. Oliver's heart was beating faster than any time he had ever had a gun pointed to him and with that he took a moment to gather his bearings. His assistant on the phone was shouting at him over and over slightly annoyed he wasn't paying attention. Looking over at the brawl that was still taking place Oliver recognized the brunette fighter that was thrown in front of his car. _

_Hanging up his phone and jumping out of the car Oliver stormed across the street almost completely ignored by everyone as they watched Terry fighting against three other men. Furrowing his brow Oliver found himself watching Terry throwing his fists swift and quick. Glints of rage in his deep brown eyes weren't missed either by himself or those he was fighting who seemed to take this raw emotion as fuel to their fire. Ducking a fist Terry gave a sharp upper cut to the ribs twisting his body and swiping his legs sending the man down. Turning to another Terry lurched as he was grabbed by the leg from the man on the ground but ignored it and just grabbed the second man by the collar of the shirt and head butting him and turning to rip his leg free. _

_His fight was rapid and his energy seemed endless. Receiving several punches and kicks he seemed to shrug them off ignoring any pain in his body. Letting out a single cry of anger Terry lunged forward locking someone in a headlock and raising his knee up over and over and over again. With his back turned he didn't see the long lead pipe in someone's hand coming straight at him. Oliver finally jumped forward and with a quick hand snatched the pipe from the hand and swung it into the man's gut making the stranger doubling over and fall.  
Oliver turned to see what was going on with Terry again before his entire face felt as if a cement truck ran right into his nose. Stumbling backwards he quickly blinked his eyes of the white dots, buzzing immediately assaulting his ears from the punch as he just barely saw the blurred figure of Terry turn back to someone else. But all was halted and the fight stopped as the sharp shrill of sirens erupted down the entire street. With shouts crying out the group dispersed and before Oliver could turn back to Terry, the young man was gone._

* * *

Green Arrow silently made his way through the maze of hallways until he found his companion who could barely be seen within the shadows. The voices of men echoed loudly through the metal room and the hiss of machines blocked out his voice until he was right next to Batman.

"I found this," Batman's hushed voice explained holding his palm up. A long vial was filled with bright green liquid, tiny air bubbles floating. Indicating his head towards moving shadows down the hallway. "And about a hundred more crates full."

For a moment Oliver examined the contents, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Watchtower to Green Arrow," Chloe's voice rang interrupting the billionaire's muses.

"Go for Green Arrow."

"Raven says you've got three guards heading your way and security cameras show four more from your right."

"Time to make an exit," Batman said and with a nod to Oliver the two separated.

* * *

"_You've got to be kidding," Batman harshly said his flexing arms crossed over his chest. Green Arrow said nothing, watching the other man intently. The two stared at one another, their stances daring the other before Batman turned._

"_I work alone," He finally said._

"_Yeah that generally is the response we get when we recruit," Green Arrow joked before he dropped the smirk from his face. "We could us you on the team, Terry."_

___Batman stopped in his retreat, a low humorless chuckle leaving him before he turned around._  


"_Shouldn't be surprised you figured that out Queen," Terry said pulling his hood from his head, his scowling smirk held firmly on his face. Oliver stood impassively also removing his hood and crossing his arms. "The answer is still no."_

_Oliver simply shrugged nodding slightly. _

"_So are you really here for Bruce or just snooping because I don't need," Terry began his face becoming a protective ferocity Oliver had seen several times during the young man's time beside Wayne's side._

"_I came here for Bruce," he reassured. "I guess I got a little curious."_

"_Gotham isn't the greatest place for curiosity," Terry said his eyes narrowing a little less. _

"_So I've heard. You seem to be doing an good job at it," Oliver tilted his head with a curious incline. _

"_And I don't need you and your team adding more issues ok," Terry said his scowl prompt on his face._

"_We want to help, Terry," Oliver said over the other man's protest. He pushed himself from the wall and showed an honest look. Terry respectively didn't flinch, merely narrowing his eyes. "I'm with you, Bruce is to stubborn to die from whatever bull those doctors have been feeding us. The CEO of one of the worlds biggest companies suddenly gets fatally ill right when they are about to make one of the biggest break-throughs this century. C'mon."_

"_Too bad not everyone see it that way," Terry growled his jaw setting. _

"_But then we'd be out of a job," Oliver smirked. His face turned serious finally and Terry raised a brow at the obvious admiration from Oliver. Wayne's habit obviously filtered to his ward over the years, blood relation or no. "At least let me help you with Bruce, Terry. He was a friend."_

_Terry narrowed his eyes looking tall and imposing even though Oliver stood a few inches taller than the young man. _

"_Something tells me even if I said no you wouldn't listen," Terry replied not keeping the irritation from his face._

"_Well not unless I was trying to sleep with you but I hate to break it too you but your not my type," Oliver joked, a smile gracing his features._

* * *

"We'll have to run this through Chloe, it'll be to suspicious if I have Queen Industries look into it just yet," Oliver sighed staring at the green liquid before placing it into the containment draw in his small hidden alcove. Frowning he moved over to his desk looking through the files, something nagging at his brain as he continued to read.

"Want me to take some to Wayne Tech," Terry asked coming to stand beside the blonde. Oliver's face pinched in frustration before nodding.

"It's worth a shot," the blonde turned to his living room moving to the small fridge starved. His stomach growled in demand. Terry frowned his eyes narrowing at the young billionaire.

"You should sleep Oliver," he said, his tone low.

"You know you're starting to sound like Rachel," Oliver chuckled straightening his back.

"We can't work with you at half percent," Terry insisted unfazed by the blonde's attempt to lighten the situation.

"Now you're trying to be like Dinah," Oliver said in retort.

"They targeted you at the party for a reason you know," Terry countered. Oliver sighed. He had been hoping that wouldn't have come up. Until it affected the whole team he had planned to deal with it on his own. But leave it to Terry to figure that out.

"Yeah well it happens," Oliver said closing the fridge and starting to brush past Terry. Terry grabbed his arm and opened his mouth to say more but was silenced. The gun shot echoing the air and the shattering of Oliver's windows drowning out all cries.

**a/n: wow it's been forever. Like legit. But life happened and that's all I have to say on that matter. Now review and you all get a tootsie pop! I quiet watching Smallville like forever ago but I still really liked the earlier season so that's where this is gonna take. Btw LOOK SMALLVILLE CREATORS I FIXED YOUR BATMAN PROBLEM. *sticks tongue out***


End file.
